


Ghost of a time!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Smokescreen is at it again!





	1. Boo haha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is at it again!


	2. You're scary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack isn't new to pranks!


	3. Boo you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again...he tries to get Ratchet...


	4. Oww!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And again...Ratchet is two steps ahead if him...


	5. Ooo No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primes just do not scare!


	6. Replan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokey tries to think of what he could do differently.


	7. Again?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee on the other hand...is good at scaring Smokescreen!


End file.
